Zindagi-Ek Safar
by Ashdown Forest
Summary: Abhijeet is going to marry someone. Let's see how it goes. Duo Abhirika story. A tinge of romance, love and adventure. Update : Tarika is in love. (Chapter 8)
1. Chapter 1

A wedding hall.

A huge crowd is present for the wedding. After all, it is the wedding of A Senior Inspector of C.I.D.

Some people are talking, some gossiping, some indulged in activities, some having fun teasing others. Anyway, the whole crowd is excited for the day.

Pankaj came running towards Freddy and whispered something in his ear.

Both Freddy and Pankaj are now tensed. They looked towards the stage to check if the groom has arrived. They saw,

 **"ABHIJEET"** WEDS **"SHREYA"**

* * *

This is the teaser of my story, "Zindagi – Ek Safar".

My first ever story in this platform. Did I forget to say that I'm a hardcore Abhirika fan?

Do tell me how the storyline feels to you.

Please support friends. And do mention which all couples you need for the story.

Till then, Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own CID

* * *

Major characters in this story :

Abhijeet : Senior Inspector of C.I.D.

Tarika : Not joined C.I.D yet.

Daya : Senior Inspector of C.I.D. Abhijeet's best friend and brother.

Shreya : Software Engineer in Mumbai. Abhijeet's fiancee.

Rest all are same characters from C.I.D

* * *

07.00 AM

A beautiful girl is walking towards him. She has a pleasant smile on her face. Even though her face is blurred, he felt happy and tried to hug her.

-Rings-

Damn. The alarm!

The usual sleepy head woke up early today to find his best friend cum "bhai" in the kitchen.

Daya : Arey.. Where did the Sun rise from today?

Abhijeet sits idly without speaking anything.

Daya : What happened?

Abhijeet : Yaar... It was all good until the alarm rang. It was the best dream I have had till date. I was about to hug..

He stopped it mid way.

Daya shot him a naughty glance.

Daya : Shaadi ke side effects, huh?

Abhijeet : Are you mad Daya? I haven't even met her.

Abhijeet said blushing slightly.

Daya laughed at his own brother's condition and thought, " God knows what will happen to Abhijeet after marriage"

They have their breakfast and went to bureau.

* * *

Meanwhile from Delhi,

A girl is running.. no should I say dancing on the freaking road.

She went to her parents and said, " Forensic Doctor Tarika reporting on duty"

Both of them flashed a proud smile and hugged her.

Mother : Taru, you have made us proud by fulfilling your dream.

Father : When are you joining?

Tarika : Dad, there is a problem. I have got posting at CID Mumbai and the joining date is after one week

.Parents exchanged a glance and said to Tarika who is little sad now, " Taru beta, Don't worry about us. Go and make Dr. Abhinav and Dr. Sheetal proud."

Dad : Your cousin Rajat will prepare everything. I will talk to him.

Tarika : But Dad, I haven't even seen him once.

Dad : Toh kya? I will give his mobile number and picture.

* * *

CID Mumbai

Abhijeet recieves a call from his mom telling that he has a meeting with future "daughter-in-law".

Abhijeet : Okay Mom. I will reach Hotel Destiny by 10 'o' clock day after tomorrow.

ACP enters and saw Abhijeet's face slightly flushed.

ACP : Arey Abhijeet, Why is your face red?

Pankaj : Abhijeet Sir, when did you start wearing rose powder on your face?

Daya : It all started with a marriage proposal.

Daya says and smirks at his bhai.

Abhijeet shot an angry glance combined with a helpless look.

Abhijeet without any further adieu, "Sir, can I have half day day after tomorrow?"

ACP : No Abhijeet. You know that there are many fileworks incomplete by you.

Abhijeet quickly says," Sir, I will complete everything by this evening."

ACP and others laughed at his condition and grants him permission.

* * *

Precap : Abhijeet & Tarika meet in Hotel "Destiny".

I told you it would be an Abhirka fic.

I'm an amateur writer. Please review what you felt.

I will try to update regular on alternate days


	3. Chapter 3

Surprise surprise!

Thank you all reviewers and a big hug to all. :D

Guest : Thank you so much! :*

Sanjana : I will try my best to add Dareya. The story goes with the flow. :P

Aditi : Thank you! :*

Abhi : Thank you! :D

KK : Thank you KK! I will try my best to quickly update.

Jenshad fan : Even I'm a Jenshad fan. :P

Hinsha : Yes it is ABHIRIKA! :D

Dhara : Thank you! :)

Abhi's Ira : Thank you! :D

Chitra : Yes. Duo it is! Forever 3

Gauri : I will write big chapters once I'm free. Thank you! :)

Poorti : Thank you! :)

Asd : I didn't get you. But thanks! :)

Shreyadayalove : Thank you! :D

Guest : Thanks! :D

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own CID.

* * *

So the D-day is here.

Abhijeet's house "Mannat"

Abhijeet wakes up early in the morning and goes to wake up Daya.

Abhijeet : Daya, wake up!

Daya did not pay any heed to him.

Abhijeet : Wake up you Kumbhkaran!

Daya : Kya yaar? Itni jaldi subah ho gya kya?

Abhijeet : Jee haan. Now wake up.

Daya looks at the clock and screams, "What the hell Srivastav"

It was just 4.00AM . -_-

Daya : Abhijeet.. Tumhare meeting 10 baje hein. Tum thodi bagh ke jaa rahi ho hey ussey milne.

Abhijeet had a shy smile on his face.

Abhijeet : Toh..toh..toh kya hua? I want to brush,bath, iron clothes, make breakfast.

Daya raised an eyebrow.

Abhijeet : I mean breakfast khaana hey. Damn.. I have so much to do.

Daya : Tu kar yeh sab. Let me sleep peacefully. And he slept.

Abhijeet : Daya..Daya..

Abhijeet said to himself, "Yeh mujhe kya hua. I think I am overacting. Let me also sleep"

Saying this Abhijeet slept on his bed.

Fast forward [9.30AM]

Daya : Abhijeet.. Let's have breakfast.

He shouts his buddy's name. Still no response.

Daya goes to Abhijeet's room to find him sleeping soundly.

Daya to himself, " Isska kuch nahi ho sakta"

Daya : Abhijeet, Utho.

Abhijeet : Daya.. just 2 minutes.

Daya : Bhabhi chale jayengi.

Abhijeet : Jaane do.

Abhijeet realised what he said and woke up with a jerk.

"Damn" , said Abhijeet cursing under his breath.

Daya almost fell down due to the speed Abhijeet rushed to the bathroom.

After some time, Abhijeet came wearing his sky blue shirt, denim jeans and dark blue coat with bkack goggles.

Dashing as always. [FAN Girl Moment ;P]

They quickly ate their breakfast with Daya teasing Abhijeet saying, "Behosh mat ho jana "Bhabhi" ko dekh kar"

Daya dropped Abhijeet at Hotel Destiny saying, "Jaa bhai jaa.. jee le apni zindagi "

Abhijeet's mom called him and said that Shreya is wearing a light blue kurti.

* * *

Meanwhile Tarika teached airport and called Rajat.

Rajat ; Hello Tarika.

Tarika : Rajat ji, I have reached the airport. Aap kaha ho?

Rajat : Im sorry but I couldn't come to pick you up but I have sent my driver. Wo aapko Hotel tak le jayenge.

Tarika : It's okay Rajat ji.

Rajat : Hum aapko seedha Hotel mein milenge.

Tarika : Theek hai. Bye.

Saying this, Tarika checked for the vehicle and found the car.

She called her parents to tell them about her journey and asked her Dad to sent Rajat's picture.

She opened Whatsapp. But the internet connection was so slow because she forgot to recharge.

She only got a glimpse of his face.

She thought to herself, "Number se hi kaam chalega"

She reached hotel and went to her room, got fresh and reached the Restaurant which is in the Hotel itself.

* * *

Restaurant

Abhijeet walked in and quietly sat on the corner which is his favourite spot.

Abhijeet was fiddling on his phone whether to call Shreya or not.

Tarika too entered the restaurant. She was searching for empty seats when her eyes fell on Abhijeet.

Tarika : Yeh toh Rajat ji hey na.

She tried remembering his face and proceeded to take her phone. But fortunately(;P) she forgot it in her room.

She directly went towards Abhijeet and said, "Aap mere liye wait kar rahe the itne der se?

Abhijeet looked at the owner of the voice. She was wearing a light blue kurti which complemented his and her hair was tied in a messy bun.

Abhijeet in his mind, " Kya yahi Shreya hey?"

Abhijeet : Ji ji.

Tarika : That's so sweet of you.

Tarika in her mind, "Kya itne handsome hey mere dooor ke rishtedhar urf cousin"

Abhijeet : Ahem.

Tarika jerked her thoughts and said "Ji. Kahiye"

Abhijeet : Toh aapka journey kaise tha?

Tarika : Bahut hi exciting. Aap ko pata hi hey na mein yahan aane keliye tadap rahi thi.

Abhijeet was astonished by this reply and managed to say, "Mm" with little blush.

Abhijeet in tension took menu card and in his hand and asked, "Toh kya decide kar liya aapne? "

Tarika thought he was asking about food as she was damn hungry said,, "Aapki marzi"

Abhijeet was about to reply when he heard someone calling "Tarika"

Tarika turned to see the actual Rajat and was confused as hell.

Abhijeet wondered why Shreya was responding to someone calling Tarika.

* * *

Lots of confusions and excitement.

I don't know when I will update again. But I will try my best.

Please review your suggestions.

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey friends! I'm back.

Thanks to all reviewers and guests!

Rhia Dubey : Thank you! :)

KK : Lol. It was just because Rajat is Tarika's distant brother. I will remove the awkwardness between them soon.

Abhijit : Thank you! ;)

Eman : Thank you! :P

Sanjana : Thanks dear! :)

Aditi : Thank you! :)

Abhi's Ira : Adla badli hi un dono ko kareeb laonge. Hehe. Thanks dear! ;)

* * *

The voice came near them.

Tarika : Rajat ji?

Rajat : Abhijeet Sir?

Abhijeet : Tarika?

Meanwhile a voice came from backside,

Voice : Abhijeet?

Abhijeet : Shreya?

The four of them started asking questions to each other.

Abhijeet : Shreya, tum yahan toh-

Tarika cut him off by saying, "Rajat ji aap kaun? Mera matlab yeh kon hey?"

Before Rajat can answer, Shreya said, "Abhijeet.. I thought the meeting was between us. You bought your friends also. I cannot believe-"

Abhijeet : Meri baat suno ek baar.

Rajat : Par Sir, aap yahan?

Tarika : Rajat ji, aap inhe jaante hey? Toh pehle kyun nahi bataya ki-

Abhijeet : Sab tumhare wajah se hua hein Miss Whatever.

Tarika said in equally loud voice : Meri wajah se! I had a misunderstanding, okay? Aur aapne kyu kaha ke aap mere wait kar rahe the, boliye boliye Mr Arrogant.  
By the way, my name is Tarika Musale.

Shreya : How could you Abhijeet! I know I was late by some minutes

Abhijeet gave her a "Oh really" look.

Shreya : I mean by half an hour, but tum Tarika ke wait kar rahe the?

Rajat was fed up with this.

He said, "Stop it guys!"

The trio stopped fighting and looked at him. They realised they are in a restaurant fighting publicly.

Rajat : Let's take a seat.

Abhijeet turned to the girls, looked at Tarika and called Shreya to sit.

Tarika looked irked for the reason she don't why. Maybe she wanted his attention?

Tarika was analyzing things when Rajat called her to sit.

So the girls are in one side facing them the boys.

Tarika : First of all I'm really sorry Abhijeet. My father had sent me this picture of my distant cousin Rajat but I only got a glimpse of it.  
I misunderstood your face for his.  
Aap dono ek jaise dikthe ho.

Shreya : Mujhe bhi aise hi laga.

Abhijeet : I'm sorry too. I was waiting for Shreya when my mom said she is wearing a light blue kurti like yours.  
Aur jab aapne poocha ke mein aapke liye wait kar raha hun..toh mujhe laga ki tum Shreya ho.

Rajat : Uff. These confusions! Sir, aap bhi kamal karte ho.

Rajat whispered to Abhijeet, "Ladki ke chakkar ne CID ke shaandaar cop ko phasa diya"

Abhijeet glared at him.

Rajat stifled a laugh.

Shreya : I'm sorry Abhijeet. Na jaane kya kya bol diya meine gusse mein.

Abhijeet : It's okay Shreya.

Tarika : Waise aap dono kaise jaante ho ek dusre ko?

Rajat : Abhijeet Sir mere senior hey.  
He works in CID as Senior Inspector.

Tarika was shocked. She least expected that the man whom she first called handsome, then later fought was actually her senior!

Tarika gulped the glass of water in a go and said, " Rajat ji, chaliye. Mujhe ghar dekhna hey aapka."

Soon she said Bye to both of them.  
She wanted to quickly run away from him due to her embarrassment of facing him at work.

Abhijeet : Tarika ji!

Tarika stood frozen at her place. Her heart skipped a beat?  
Never did she know her name is so sweet.

Abhijeet came and gave her his number and said, " Agar aapko koi bhi help chahiye toh mujhe call karna zaroor. I would love to make up for my mistake."

Tarika : Yeah sure. Humara jald hi mulakat honge.

Abhijeet though confused smiled and sat opposite to Shreya.

Shreya : That was one hell of meeting.

Abhijeet : Yes, it was awkward.

Abhijeet and Shreya chatted about themselves and went home.

Rajat took Tarika to his home where she met his father and mother.

She was really happy to meet her relatives and decided to stay there till she finds a home.

* * *

At Mannat (Abhijeet's and Daya's house)

Abhijeet came inside with a wide grin on his face.

Daya teased him and said, "Oye majnu"

Abhijeet narrated all what has happened and Daya burst out laughing.

Daya : Kya naam bataya.. haan Tarika.. kamaal ki ladki hey jo tujhe nachaya.

Abhijeet said annoyed : Arey meine kab naacha!

Then he said, "She is one mystery woman. Pehle baar mile toh kitni shaanti se baat kar rahe the.. phir achanak se sherni ban gayi"

Daya : Important baat toh bhool hi gaya. How is Shreya in person?

Abhijeet : Achi hey. Simple, confident and extrovert. Bilkul mere jaise.

Daya : Nahi nahi.. tere toh Tarika hi hey perfect match - Bold desi sherni!

Abhijeet : Bakwas band karo. Jo hua so hua. Chapter closed.

Meanwhile Tarika couldn't sleep due to tension of her first day at job.

To double the tension, she was going to meet Abhijeet.

Tarika : Na jane Abhijeet mere baare mein kya soch rahe honge. Itni oonchi awaaz mein baat ki woh bhi bakwas.

Tarika 's mind : Abhijeet nahi Abhijeet Sir. Wo tera Senior hey.

Tarika was annoyed by her own behaviour.

But her tension was eased by his "Tarikaji" and soon she drifted to her sleep.

* * *

That's all for today.

Please review guys.

Sneek peek into next chapter : Abhirika meets once again.

Till then, bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello friends. I'm back again with a super late update. Sorry for that.

PS : Don't hate me for Shreya's character. She is just straight forward in this story.

Guest : Thank you. ;)

Abhi's Ira : Thanks dear. ;)

Shadow grey 99 : The wait is over. Thanks dear. ;)

Abhii : Thank you! :)

Aditi : It is a teaser chapter(first chapter). It may happen in coming story. Thank you dear! ;)

Eman : Thank you! ;)

* * *

Next morning 08.00 AM

Rajat's mom : Rajat, jao aur Tarika ko bulake aao breakfast ke liye.

Rajat : Ji Maa.

Rajat goes near Tarika's room and was about to call her when she opened the door all ready.

She was wearing a black blazer and pants with a turquoise shirt beneath. She was looking awfully beautiful and formal.

Rajat : Waah Tarika, tum to bahut professional lag rahi ho.

Tarika flashed a weary smile in return.

She was damn scared and nervous on two things.  
One, Her First Day at Work.  
Second, Abhijeet!

Sensing her nervousness Rajat said, " Areyy Tarika... just chill. CID family is the best. Agar tumhe kuch bhi help chahiye toh mein hoon na."

Tarika : Thanks Rajat ji.

Rajat with irritation : Yeh Rajatji Rajatji nahi chalega..ok? It makes me feel old. Tum mujhe kuch bhi bulao but not Rajatji.

Tarika laughs and said, "Rajat bhai."

Rajat smiles in satisfaction.

* * *

Forensic Lab :

Tarika and Rajat goes to Forensic Lab.

Rajat enters first and saw working on some chemical tests.

Rajat : Arey Dr sahab, dekhiye kaun aaya hey.

Hearing this, looked up to see Tarika and Rajat.

Tarika : Good Morning Sir! I'm Tarika.I will be assisting you from today.

Dr. Salunkhe liked her bold nature.

Smiling he said, "Welcome "

Rajat went from there after chatting little with both of them.

Salunkhe gave her recent file of cases and asked her to study and make a single report.

Tarika was happy as she didn't meet Abhijeet. She completed the file within 3 hours since it was a normal case of poisoning.

Next thing which said made Tarika move back to level one.

She was asked to submit the file to the bureau.

CID Bureau :

Daya : Soona soona lag rahe ho aaj. Koi case bhi nahi hey.. kuch dhamaal bhi nahi.

Abhijeet : Haan yaar. Mein yeah coffee ACP Sir ko de kar aata hoon.

Just then Tarika entered and all looked at her with a confused face.

Rajat came to her rescue and introduced her to everyone.

Daya in mind, "Aaj toh double dhamaal hoga" because he understood that this Tarika was whom Abhijeet told to him earlier about.

Tarika was about to enter ACP's cabin when someone knocked her over pouring some hot liquid over her.

Abhijeet looked at Tarika with shocked face.

Abhijeet : Tum yahan?

Tarika while trying to recollect what happened spoke something inaudible to Abhijeet.

Abhijeet helped her to stand up and saw her clothes and file drenched in coffee.

[ACP denied the coffee.]

Tarika's eyes filled with tears seeing her first work destroyed.

Daya and others came to help her.

Rajat took hold of the situation and asked Tarika to calm down and sit.

ACP came out of the cabin and scolded Tarika for her carelessness. Poor Tarika could not even utter a word.

Abhijeet was standing there not knowing what to do when Shreya entered the bureau.

Shreya called Abhijeet to the sides but he denied as his main attention was Tarika.

Shreya : Yeh sab chodo na. Tumne promise kiya tha ke hum lunch saath mein karenge. Im damn hungry.

Abhijeet was about to say something to Tarika when Shreya interrupted and said,"° I'm really sorry Tarika but I have to take Abhijeet now as my lunch break would be over soon. Tum issko lecture baad mein de dena."

Tarika did not say anything but nodded her head. She wasn't in a state of anything. She just wanted to go home and lay down in bed.

Shreya held Abhijeet's hand and went out of the bureau. Tarika said bye to everyone and left the bureau.

Evening :

Since Rajat was busy, Daya decided to drop Tarika at her house.

Daya wanted to cheer Tarika up so he took her to the beach.

Tarika came out wanting some cool air but regretted that decision within seconds.

Abhijeet and Shreya were there walking near the shore.

Tarika turned back to go but then "Tarika ji"

Abhijeet and Shreya came near her.

Shreya : I'm really sorry. I had to take him out.

Tarika : It's okay.

Abhijeet noticed her dull face and said, "Shreya.. tum aur Daya ce cream lekar aao"

Now Abhirika was alone there.

Abhijeet : Tarika, I know mere sorry kuch nahi badlega but phir bhi I'm sorry.

Tarika nodded her head.

Abhijeet : Aise hi udaas rahoge toh aage ke zindagi kaise jee paogi toh shuruvat hey..Tumhe pata hey.. meine bhi aise galti ki hey apne first day pe.

Tarika confusingly looked at him.

Abhijeet : Jee haan. Meine DCP ke files par ink gira di by accident. Uss buddhe ne kya kya kiya mere saath pata hey. Saare file works.. nahi fileworks chodo.. unke ghar ke kaam bhi mein hi karta tha ek hafte ke liye.

Hearing this, Tarika laughed.

Just then Dareya came back. They had their icecreams and went home.

Daya dropped Tarika and went to Mannat(house)

Daya had overheard some conversations of Abhirika so he asked, "Kiske ghar ke kaam kar di tumne?"

Abhijeet : Woh.. Tarika ke mood theek karvane ke liye aise kiya.

Abhijeet added, "Thanks yaar usse beach pe laane ke liye"

Daya : Wo meri bhi friend hey.

Abhijeet felt something when Daya said "friend" .

He recalled their meeting at hotel, her teary eyes, her smile and smiled to himself.

Daya : Arey majnu.. band kar Shreya ke baare mein sapna dekhna. Chalo khana khaate hey.

Both ate their food and went to sleep.

Tarika 's home :

By the time Rajat entered, Tarika had slept.

But Tarika woke up with a jerk and couldn't sleep after that.

She thought about how well Abhijeet managed to change her mood. She quickly took her journal to write.

Tarika started to write but couldn't write further than one word.

She asked herself,"Yeh kya ho raha hey mujhe"

She closed her journal but wind opened it up and there it was written , "Abhijeet"

Mannat :

Abhijeet couldn't sleep either... his thoughts were about only one person - Tarika.

Abhijeet to himself " Mujhe achanak se Tarika ke yaad kyu aaraha hey.

Just then a phone call made him come back to reality. It was of Shreya's.

Soon Tarika was washed out of his brain and Shreya occupied it.

Abhirika slept waiting for the next day.

* * *

I know this chapter isn't that nice but do review.

Please send suggestions.

I will try to update soon.

Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey friends! I'm really sorry for the late update. Thanks to everyone for supporting me! :D

Eman : Thank you so much! ;)

KK : I'm really happy that you loved the chapter. Thanks KK! ;)

Riya : It is Abhirika only! Thanks dear! ;)

Aditi : Thank you dear! :)

Asd : Thank you so much! ;)

Shiv : Thank you! I will try to add Dareya. ;)

Shadowgrey99 : Thank you so much dear! :)

Guest : Thank you dear! ;)

* * *

Next day CID Bureau,

All were discussing old cases and rather seemed free including Abhijeet and Daya.

That was when Tarika entered with a file.

Her stomach had butterflies when she saw Abhijeet.

Abhijeet was standing facing his back towards the door, so he could not see Tarika.

Daya noticed her & said, "Arey Tarika.. hello"

Abhijeet felt his heart do a cartwheel hearing her name.

He quickly turned and his eyes literally shone with brightness.

Abhijeet : Hello Tarika ji.

That was all Tarika needed.

Tarika : Hello.

Daya : Kuch kaam tha kya Tarika?

Tarika while looking at Abhijeet: Haan wo mujhe... mujhe.. yaad nahi hey ab.

All giggled at her antics including Abhijeet.

Abhijeet softly said, " Lagta hey tumhe kal neend nahi aayi..issliye concentrate nahi kar pa rahe ho"

Tarika whispered, "Aapko kaise pata"

None but Abhijeet heard that and chuckling said "Hein"

Tarika in her mind, " Hey bhagwan.. yeh aadmi mujhe kitna kuch feel karwa raha hey"

Tarika quickly gained her composure and said, "Yeh file ACP Sir ko dena tha"

Daya : Abhijeet ke pass mat jana okay Tarika!

All laughed at this except Abhirika.

Tarika bit her lip when she saw a flash of guilt in Abhijeet's eyes.

Tarika smiling said, "Guys, it was just an accident."

Abhijeet locked his eyes with Tarika and she nodded a little.

She gave the file to Abhijeet and was about to go when ACP entered.

ACP : Everyone gather! We have a new case in our hand. It is of a missing couple from Navi Mumbai.

Soon ACP filled in the details when he turned to Tarika & said, " Acha hua tum yahan ho.. You and Daya will go for the mission"

Tarika was filled with pride because ACP chose her for this mission.

Tarika : Yes Sir!

Daya : Sir, hume kab nikalna hey?

ACP called both of them outside to show them something but then Abhijeet felt a void in him suddenly.

He reminded himself not to get distracted from work and let out a sigh which was rather loud.

All looked at him.

He felt embarrassed and came out to see Daya and Tarika laughing.

Tarika : Haha Daya, you are so funny. Btw, mein konsi dress pehnu mission date ke liye?

"Tum kuch bhi pehno.. sab sundar hi lagega tum pe" said Daya and winked.

Abhijeet felt a rush of adrenaline hearing this and gave a light slap on Daya 's head.

Both Daya and Tarika were startled by this.

Daya : Abhi, tumhe kya ho gya pagle? Mujhe kyun maar rahe ho!

Abhijeet gave them a silent treatment and went inside the bureau.

Daya : Acha suno Tarika, tum ready hoke mujhe phone kar dena. Mein tumhe pick kar ne keliye ajaunga.

Abhijeet heard this and smirked to himself.

Later that day, Tarika was continously calling Daya but he did not pick any call.

She heard the horn of the car and went outside. But, to her amaze, Abhijeet sitting in driving seat.

Abhijeet in his mind : Tarika ji is looking simple and beautiful in blue saree.

Tarika : Abhijeet aap yahan? Daya kahan hey?

Abhijeet : Woh Daya ko kuch kaam tha..wo directly pohoch jayenge airport.

Tarika nodded and bid bye to Rajat's parents.

Tarika heard her heart beating at 180 km/hr.

Tarika in her mind : Tarika..soch samaj ke baat kar lena. Kuch ulta seedha mat bolna.

Abhijeet and Tarika were quietly sitting when Abhijeet initiated the conversation,

Abhijeet : Aap kaam pe saree kyu nahi pehenti?

Tarika : Kya matlab?

Abhijeet : Mera matlab aap saree mein bahut...

Tarika wanted to hear the words desperately but held her composure.

Abhijeet : ...Indian lag rahi ho.

Tarika gave him a look of "What the hell are you saying"

Abhijeet : Mera matlab...

Abhijeet in mind : Isske saamne mujhe aisa kyu ho jata hey.

Tarika was about to say something when Abhijeet's phone rang. Since the phone was connected to car with bluetooth, the speaker mode was on.

Shreya : Abhi, kahan ho tum?

Tarika shifted on her seat uneasy hearing "Abhi".

Abhijeet giggled and said, "Kya baat hey madam, directly on point. No hello or hey.

Shreya : Kyu karu mein energy waste woh sab bolke.. humare beech kya formality?

Tarika's anger bar unknowingly made her say, "Aap driving pe concentrate kijiye, please.

Abhijeet felt awkward because of such conversation with Shreya in front of Tarika.

Abhijeet : Woh Shreya, mein baad mein tumhe call karunga.

Shreya : Arey itni bhi kya jaldi Abhijeet sahab, mere gift kab de rahe ho?

Abhijeet stammered : Kon..kon sa gift?

Shreya : Arey tumhara credit card, haha. Hume kal shopping ke liye jaana hey na, bhul gaye?

Abhijeet : Nahi yaad hey mujhe..ab bye.

Shreya : Bye.

Abhijeet looked sideways to talk to Tarika but she was listening to music with earphones looking outside the window.

Tarika in her mind : Mujhe kya.. Abhi kisi se bhi baat kare.

Tarika's mind again : Abhi? Wo toh Shreya ke liye hey na.

Tarika let an angry groan and Abhijeet looked at her in confusion.

Soon they reached the airport.

Daya was standing there and when he saw Tarika, "Arey waah Tarika, you are looking so beautiful."

Tarika gave a look to Abhijeet as if saying "That's how you say it"

Abhijeet was like, "Yeh Daya itna compliment kyu kar raha hey Tarika ko"

Soon, Rajat came and they bid farewell.

Tarika to Rajat : Bhai, khayal rakhna apna.

Rajat : Tum bhi. Kuch bhi zaroorat ho toh mujhe call kar dena.

Abhijeet : Mujhe bhi.

Tarika : Aap toh busy honge shopping pe, mein kaise aapko phone karu emergency mein.

Abhijeet : Actually Tarika -

Daya recieved a call and he said, "Kya! Kaise. Oh God!

Daya : Theek hain. Mein abhi aata hoon.

Daya turned towards them and said, "My nephew is in hospital, he fell into a pothole"

Daya looked towards Abhijeet expectantly and said, "Tum jaaoge na mission pe"

Abhirika looked at each other with wide eyes.

* * *

That's all for today.

See you soon.

Please read amd review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey friends. Thanks for supporting me and do tell me your ideas in the review section.

Eman : Thank you dear! ;)

KK : Yes indeed, falling in love at the same time is the best thing ever. Thank you dear! ;)

Shadowgrey99 : Hehe, thanks dear! :)

Aditi : Thanks dear! :)

RK sweety : Thank you dear! :)

Guest : Thanks dear! ;)

Riya : I will try to add or else I will write an OS on Dareya.

* * *

NOTE : Abhijeet has not yet fallen for Tarika. He just knows something is happening to him when this girl is around.  
But Tarika has fell in love with him but she has not realised till now.

Precap : Abhirika is assigned a mission at the last moment.

* * *

Abhirika were startled by this. Abhijeet's reminders for tomorrow sprouted from his brain. He thought of his commitments and Shreya.

In a reflex he held someone's hand and it was of Tarika's.

Tarika was standing near Abhijeet waiting for him to answer on the mission when he suddenly grabbed her hand.

Electric shocks toh sab ko aata hein, but Tarika felt as if struck by a thunder.

Abhijeet took just one second to understand whose hand he held. He quickly left her hand and saw Tarika nervous by his act.

Abhijeet in his mind : Ab kya awkwardness kam the jo mujhe yeh karna tha.

Tarika in her mind : Inke saath hi hona tha ye sab.

Tarika took a deep sigh and asked Abhijeet, "Hum kya kare?"

Abhijeet knew his duties were more important than his commitments, so he said yes for the mission.

Abhijeet : Tarika ji, chaliye.

Abhirika bid farewell to Rajat and went inside the airport.

Since they had 2 hours before boarding, Abhijeet had slept.

Tarika was reading some magazine when she heard someone lightly snoring.

Tarika : Abhijeet.. and giggles.

Tarika took her phone out and recorded Abhijeet sleeping with open mouth slightly snoring.

Hearing Tarika's giggle, Abhijeet woke up.

Abhijeet : Aap has kyu rahi ho?

Tarika showed him the video and bursted out laughing.

Abhijeet : Tarika ji, yeh aapne theek nahi kiya. Dijiye mujhe phone.

Abhijeet tried to snatch the phone away but failed miserably.

Tarika : Agar aapne kuch bhi kiya toh yeh video mein CID whatsapp group mein send karungi.

Abhijeet let out a scowl and sat with agony.

Abhijeet : Apna time ayega.

Tarika laughed more at this comment.

Soon, they were in flight.

Tarika had the window seat with Abhijeet next to her.

Abhijeet : Ab se mein aur aap Alok.

Tarika nodded and rest of the time they chatted casual things.

Abhijeet was waiting for Tarika to sleep so that he could record her video.

But at last, Abhijeet himself slept.

Both of them woke up at the time of arrival.

They both were keepings bags in the cab.

Tarika : Alok, zara yeh bag uthaiye.

Abhijeet : Jo hukum mera aka and winked at her.

Everything except Tarika's blush was genuine.

Driver : Aap dono ki jodi mast hey. Kaise ek dusre ke baat maante ho.

Abhirika looked at each other in embarrassment.

Abhijeet got a video call of Shreya then.

Tarika saw it and murmured, "Yahan par bhi shaanti nahi deta."

Abhijeet cut the call and messaged her that he will call.

On reaching the hotel, they got the perfect honeymoon suite as they were pretending to be the newly wed.

Abhijeet was embarrassed to core and left for washroom.

When he came back, he saw Tarika cleaning everything.

Abhijeet : Tarika ji, aap fresh ho jaiye. Hume dinner ke liye jaana hey.

Tarika came back wearing a red colour saree and Abhijeet once again found him staring at her.

Abhijeet wanted to compliment her but kept quiet.

Here, Tarika was feeling restless because of why Abhijeet did not say anything about her.

Tarika in her mind : Un hone kuch nahi kaha mere baare mein.

Also Tarika's mind : Tum itne expect kyu kar rahe ho unse.

Abhijeet was about to leave, but then a patient-less Tarika called him, "Abhi"

Abhijeet was startled at this and turned towards her, "Tarika, bura mat manna.. but mujhe Abhi sirf Daya aur ghar wale bulaate hey"

Tarika moved little back at this statement and thought she went too far in this Forensic-Bureau relationship.

Abhijeet : Tum kuch keh rahe the?

Tarika while controlling her emotions : Nahi, kuch nahi.

Abhijeet tried to grab Tarika's hand to act as a couple but she refused and went forward.

Abhijeet : Sheetal, ruko mere liye.

Tarika moved towards a corner seat and sat.

Abhijeet : Sheetal, kya chahiye aapko?

Tarika dryly : Jo aap kahe, sir(in low tone)

Abhijeet ordered food and was about to feed Tarika when she gave him a look.

Abhijeet : Sheetal, khao na. Sab ko dekh ne do humara pyaar.

Tarika got the hint and willingly accepted the food from his hands.

Soon they finished eating and the next stop was the beach.

Tarika was walking like a robot and Abhijeet ran to catch her pace.

Abhijeet literally was about to grab her hand when she turned back.

She signalled him about a man following them and Abhijeet understood what to do.

They walked till they reached an isolated Go down. There, Abhijeet captured him and took information about the gang.

Their work and holiday, both were over!

It was already 11pm at night.

Abhijeet and Tarika held hands and went towards an isolated corner of the beach.

They saw people dispersing one by one, and at last they were alone by themselves.

Tarika moved towards a rock and sat, thinking of all the events happening from her joining CID.

Tarika felt butterflies in her stomach when some memory of Abhijeet came.

Her eyes searched for him but he was no where to be found.

Little did she know Abhijeet had been thinking about her and staring at her for the last 5 minutes.

Soon their eyes met and Abhijeet moved towards her.

Abhijeet pulled her towards him by her waist and kissed her forehead.

He kissed her cheeks and proceeded to kiss her lips.

"Tarika ji"

Tarika woke up from her sleep and saw him standing with a cup of coffee.

Tarika : Hum hotel kab aaye?

Abhijeet : Tum car mein hi soye..

Tarika : Aur mein yahan?

Tarika thought of all the possibilities and arrived at a conclusion that Abhijeet took her and made her sleep in bed.

Tarika's cheeks were starting to red but then Abhijeet said, "Woh..."

"Humne lekar aayi tumhe"

Tarika's eyes popped out when she saw that person.

Tarika was heart broken at that moment.

She saw Shreya standing there.

Tarika could not find her sound but still managed to speak, "Hi"

She managed to smile and said, "Aap kab aaye?"

Shreya explained how she could not sleep for the last 2 days without seeing Abhijeet.

Shreya : Meine Daya se yahan ki location pata lagayi.

Abhijeet : Meine bola na Shreya it is dangerous for you.

Shreya : Kya dangerous Abhi, yahan Tarika bhi hey na.

Abhijeet : Tarika tum nahi ho Shre.

Abhijeet after saying these words shot a glance to Tarika.

Tarika looked sick and helpless.

Tarika wanted to puke at the terms, "Abhi" & "Shre".

Tarika : Acha hua tum aagyi Shreya.

Tarika : Mein wapas jaane ki tickets book kar leti hoon.

Shreya : Ruko Tarika, hum dono ki tickets mat karna book.

Tarika just wanted to shout at that moment.

Tarika nodded with a small smile and went inside the bathroom.

Abhijeet could not figure out anything from her behaviour.

Tarika went inside the bathroom and just stared at the mirror blankly.

She was still in her last night's dress.

She took a hot steaming bath and came back feeling much relaxed.

Hall :

Tarika's POV :

Abhijeet and Shreya were laughing at something.

I moved towards them but dropped my phone midway.

I had bent to take my phone, but soon my head started spinning.

Two hands held me gently like a feather.

Abhijeet? No, not again.

Abhijeet's POV :

Even though I'm laughing with Shreya over some random jokes, I just could not neglect the small void in my heart somewhere.

That's when Tarika entered.

I suspected she was sick because of her face.

Her phone fell down.

I could not just stop noticing but in a reflex I held her before she could fall. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey friends.

I'm back with super late update. Sorry guys.

SparklingAurora : Thank you so much. Im really glad you liked the story ;)

Kk : Hehe thanks Kk ;)

Sangita Das : Thanks dear. ;)

Guest : Thank you sweetie! ;)

HidenSeek : Thanks dear for constant support! ;)

Hope all of you liked the story.

Thanks for all those reviewed and read!

* * *

Abhijeet quickly held Tarika.

Shreya came towards him to help but Abhijeet did not pay any heed to her.

Abhijeet carried Tarika by his arms to the room.

Shreya was standing still.

Abhijeet : Arey Shreya, kya dekh rahi ho? Jaldi darwaza kholo.

Shreya nodded a little and opened the door for him.

He gently laid Tarika on the bed like she was a glass sculpture.

Tarika was half dizzy, half awaken.

While parting from Tarika, Abhijeet's hair was stuck between Tarika's bracelet.

Abhijeet tried moving but cannot. He slowly tried to separate the bracelet.

Abhijeet could see Tarika's breaths getting uneven.

He panicked at this.

Little did he know, it was because of his closeness, Tarika was tense! ;P

Abhijeet : Shreya, jaldi Doctor ko phone karo.

Shreya seems to lost in another world seeing them together.

Abhijeet : Arey Shreya, kya soch rahi hoon?

Shreya jerked her thoughts.

Abhijeet : Tum rehne do.

The doctor came after 15 minutes.

She checked her.

Here Abhijeet was waiting for the doctor to come out.

Restless Abhijeet was about to barge in the room, when doctor came out.

As usual, Abhijeet flooded his questions over the doctor.

Doctor : Aap mujhe kuch space dijiye.

Doctor : Kuch nahi hua aapke wife ko.

Abhijeet's heart skipped a beat.

Doctor : Bas thoda weakness hey. Mein medicines likh kar deti hoon.

Abhijeet nodded his head.

Doctor unexpectedly bowled a googly by asking,

Doctor : Aap dono expect kar rahi ho?

Abhijeet : Kya? with a weird expression.

Doctor : Aap dono conceive kar ne soch rahi ho kya?

Abhijeet's cheeks turned deepest shade of red.

Abhijeet : Mein..woh..hum.. he stammered.

Doctor : Agar aisa hey, toh mein kuch medicines aur likh deti hoon.

Abhijeet regained his sound and slightly turned his head down.

And said, "Nahi. Usski zaroorat nahi hein, We will wait."

What the hell did he just say infront of the doctor.

The last sentence made Shreya to give death glares to him and Abhijeet himself wanted to jump from a cliff.

Poor Tarika, if she heard this, she would have died of intense shame.

Doctor bid farewell.

Abhijeet : Shreya, mein woh, mooh se aise hi baat nikal gya.

Shreya : Hmm.

Abhijeet : Chalo Tarika ko dekhte hey.

Tarika was awake by now.

Abhijeet : Tumne toh dara hi diya "mujhe" (Inaudible sound)

Tarika just smiled and said, "Sorry."

Shreya : Abhi, chalo let's eat. Subah se kuch nahi khaya hein.

Abhijeet : Mera mann nahi hey. Tum khalo.

Tarika nodded as if he should go.

Shreya was about to go when Abhijeet said, "Haan Shreya hum teeno ke tickets book karo kal ke liye"

It was enough for Shreya now.

Shreya : What? Why? Kyu kare humare tickets book? We had a plan you know.

Abhijeet : Aisi haalat mein Tarika ko akele nahi jane deta.

Shreya : Par tumne toh kaha tha hum enjoy karenge. Meine apne job ko chodkar yahan aayi tumhare saath time spend karne ke liye aur tum ho ki.

Tarika was being a silent observer.

Abhijeet : Hum phir kabhi aayenge yahan.

Shreya just went out leaving Abhirika alone.

Tarika : Abhijeet. Her sound was barely above a whisper due to tiredness.

Abhijeet : Tum mujhe Abhi bulao.

Tarika's heart did a cartwheel.

Tarika : Abhi.. kyu?

Abhijeet : Tumhare health mujhe zyada important hey ab. I will talk to her after.

Abhijeet : Tum so jao.

Tarika : Kuch khaalo.

Abhijeet nodded his head.

Here Shreya was angry a lot.

Shreya's POV : How dare he ignore me for her? Huh. Bade aaye health ko dekhne waale.

Abhijeet : Shreya, look I'm sorry. Situation aisa hey. Please understand.

Shreya : Hmm. Lets just go.

Abhijeet was shocked on how easily Shreya's mood was okay.

Does she like him so much? He wondered.

Abhijeet laid on his bed. It was too hot outside so Abhijeet decided to take a shower.

Here Tarika was feeling restless because of medicine and wanted to get some fresh air.

Tarika was about to go out but then she decided to knock on Abhijeet's to ask him to accompany.

Tarika thought : Poochne se kya jaata hein. Chalo Tarika, be brave.

Tarika's mind : Agar wahan Shreya ho toh.

Tarika : Toh kya? Mein uskka...

Tarika's mind : Usska ?

Tarika : Get lost you brain!

Inside Abhijeet's room :

Tarika entered and saw no one there. She decided to go when someone sang,

"Tune maari entry.. dil mein baji ghantiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

Abhijeet : Tum?

Abhijeet in panic dropped the towel covering his chest.😨

Tarika looked at his hard built chest for a 0.001 second and closed her eyes.

Abhijeet : Kyuu..kyu..kyu aayi hoon?  
Kuch kaam tha kya?

Still Tarika did not open her eyes and mumbled something inaudible to him.

He decided to tease her a little and moved towards her.

Abhijeet went near her and whispered in her ear, "Tarika ji"

Tarika was shook to the core and she felt tingles in her stomach.

Tarika opened her eyes to see Abhijeet infront of her in towel.

Tarika : Ugh, Abhijeet. Just go now.

Abhijeet laughed and went to change his clothes.

Tarika blushed thinking about him, here Abhijeet wondered what made him do that to her.

Abhijeet's mind : Mere sharam kahan gye usske saamne.

Yeh ladki bhi na.. kya kya karwa dete hein mujhe.

Abhijeet came out wearing a T shirt.

Tarika sweetly : Abhijeet..

Abhijeet : Hmmm?

Tarika : Hum bahar chale?

Abhijeet sternly : Kyun?

Tarika : Mujhe kuch fresh air chahiye.

Abhijeet : Acha aur?

Tarika hesistantly : Abhi..

Abhijeet : Yaar Tarika, meine bola na tum mujhe Abhi bulao. Toh kya problem hey?

Tarika : Acha Abhi..chalo na..please

Abhijeet : Tumhe fresh air chahiye na? Idhar aao.

Abhijeet took her hand and led her to a balcony behind the room.

Tarika : Wow.

Abhijeet holding his fake collars up : Agar Abhijeet yahan ho, toh koi bhi problem ke solution aise milte hey.

Tarika laughed and hit Abhijeet on his arm.

Tarika felt more relaxed and soon they were discussing about their family, friends, colleges and what not.

Abhijeet : Mere ghar mein maa and papa hein. Aur ek bhai bhi hey.

Tarika : Mere ghar mein maa aur papa.

Abhijeet : Acha.

Tarika with pounding heart : Toh tumhare shaadi hone waala hey jaldi?

Abhijeet sighed and said, "I don't know. I was very excited about Shreya. I don't know if I want the marriage soon"

Tarika's heart dropped to the floor. She was expecting negative response from him.

Tarika became silent soon.

Abhijeet : Acha Tarika, sone jao. Bahut raat ho gyi hey.

Tarika : Hmm

Abhijeet : Agar mann nhi hey toh yahi rehna. And he winked.

Tarika controlled her blush and said, "Chee.. badmash"

Abhijeet : Ek CID officer ko badmaash kehte ho. Abhi dikhati hoon tumhe,

Saying this Abhijeet ran after Tarika who already ran out of the room.

Someone switched on the lights and it was Shreya.

Shreya : Yeh kya ho rahi hey yahan?

Abhirika looked at each other and said " Nothing"

Abhijeet bid goodnight to both of them and went inside soon.

Tarika looked at Shreya and passed an awkward smile.

Tarika messaged Abhijeet,

Tarika : Aaj se Best friends?

Abhijeet : Best friends!

Both smiled and soon drifted to sleep.

Shreya however was sleepless and stared into the ocean.

Shreya's POV :

Im feeling insecure seeing Abhijeet and Tarika close.

What was Tarika doing in Abhi's room?

Abhi? Did Tarika say Abhi instead of Abhijeet?

No, he is my fiancee.

I was supposed to be in her place.

Ugh, I got to talk to him.

* * *

Next Day :

Soon it was next day.

They boarded the plane with Abhijeet in the middle seat.

Tarika was sleepy because of medicines but could not sleep.

Abhijeet saw this and pointed towards his shoulder.

Tarika nervously said no.

Shreya was eyeing them.

Abhijeet insisted again. Tarika was nervous and said to him, " Mere neend toh hawa mein udd gaye"

Hearing this Abhijeet laughed. Shreya was irritated as it was her fiancee.

Shreya was fuming with jealousy.

Shreya : Abhi, mujhe bahut neend aarahi hey.

Abhijeet without any expression, "Theek hai".

Shreya without even asking him laid on his shoulder.

Abhijeet was shocked at first then patted her head to sleep.

Tarika was little hurt seeing this and closed her eyes trying to sleep.

Tarika remembered how he took her to bed, how his closeness made her nervous.

And finally when he asked her to call him "Abhi".

Tarika just blushed.

Tarika's mind: Why are you grinning like an idiot?

Tarika's heart : I...

Mind : He is your senior officer and fiancee of Shreya.

Heart : Hmm.. I should maintain distance.

Tarika opened her eyes to see Abhijeet's head over Shreya's sleeping.

She looked towards the other side and grabbed the seat painfully.

Abhijeet opened his eyes after sometime and saw Tarika struggling as if seen a bad dream.

Abhijeet touched Tarika's hand and he felt different.

He felt as if he was waiting for that touch since ages.

Tarika slowly opened her eyes and took his hand in hers.

Tarika's and Abhijeet's heart were beating loudly as if made for each other.

The scenario was Shreya's head on Abhijeet's shoulder and Abhijeet's hands on Tarikas'.

Tarika in her mind, "Am I falling in love?"

* * *

I know it is a short chapter. But do review on how it was and how long you want before Tarika/Abhijeet confess love?


End file.
